The present invention relates to a binding strap and, especially, relates to a binding strap made of a synthetic resin suitable for use as indication tag.
Usually, when subjecting furs and the like to various treatments, indication tags are used in order to distinguish their sorts, their qualities, their sources of their other characteristics.
Heretobefore, when treating mink, indication tags made of aluminium have been used. In this case, the tag is thrusted through the eye portion of fur and folded and then a projection at one terminal is inserted into a hole at another terminal and the projection is bended to fasten. However, such a metal tag has various disadvantages. For instance, the manufacture is quite difficult and, sometimes, it flaws the fur and the processability is inferior because some special tool has to be used in order to attach it.
An object of the present invention is to solve such conventional disadvantages.
An other object of the present invention is to provide a binding strap which can be easily attached to an article at one touch with an empty hand without any specific tool.
An other object of the present invention is to provide a binding strap which can be easily manufactured by monobloc molding of synthetic resin.
An other object of the present invention is to provide a binding strap which can be easily thrusted through an opening of article, such as the eye portion of mink, without damaging the article, at one touch with an empty hand and safely and certainly attached thereto.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a binding strap which can be used as a classification mark or a discrimination mark by giving indication by means of letters or signs onto the surface thereof.
The foresaid objects and other objects and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent from the following description.